


How Barry learns to be on time

by dreamerbydawn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A little bit of plot, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, lots of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was late. And Len was beginning to understand that Barry was always late.</p><p> Tonight, he was planning to fix that though, because Leonard Snart did not like to be kept waiting.</p><p> (OR) Barry is late, Len is creative and lots of sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Barry learns to be on time

**Author's Note:**

> PURE UNASHAMED PORN with a tiny bit of plot. 
> 
> You've been warned. Turn back now if you don't want to read coldflash smut.

 Barry was late.

 And Len was beginning to understand that Barry was _always_ late.

 Tonight, he was planning to fix that though, because Leonard Snart did not like to be kept waiting. Decision made, len shrugged out of his Parka, pulled off his boots, got himself a beer and settled down on the couch.

 Another five minutes later, Barry appeared with the usual cackle of electricity, hands beating down his jacket to keep it from catching fire.  

 “Hey? Thought we were going out to that new Italian place downtown?” He questioned, clearly surprised to see Len in front of the TV.

 “We were” He agreed.  

 “Meaning we’re not now?” Barry asks, glancing between Len and the screen in front of him.

 “No” Len answers, but pauses to switch off the game he really wasn’t watching.

 Clearly his actions and his words together were giving out mixed signals and Barry was beginning to look confused.

 “Did something happen? Is everything okay?” The speedster frowns with concern.

 “You were late” Len explains, causing the kid to quirk an incredulous eyebrow.

 “You are going to cancel our date because I was late?” Barry checks.

 Len pauses for a moment at hearing the word date because it was dinner, at a fancy new restaurant, with only the two of them, but it was not a date.  Still, since they weren’t going, so he let that slide for the moment, he supposed he had bigger issues to deal with anyway.

 “Are you hungry?” He asks instead, because his plans won't be a good idea if Barry hadn't eaten.

 “I could eat!” Barry shrugs “But no, I had a couple of pizza’s right before I left”

 “Good” Len decides, pleased as he gets to his feet and makes his way towards the bedroom.

 “Uh Len…?” Barry calls before trailing after him, still confused.

 “Strip” Len instructs the minute they are both safely within the confines of his bedroom.

 “What?” Barry is clearly surprised, but when faced with an expectant look, continues “Uh just my shirt? Or everything? Or like _strip_ strip cuz there isn’t even any music or -“

 “Just take your clothes off Barry” Len repeats, his lips twitching in a smile despite himself.

 “Okay” There’s clear interest in his voice now, and had Len blinked he would have entirely missed his boyfriend getting naked.

 But he had been watching the blur that was Barry chucking off his clothes and he’s still watching, eyes raking over the expanse of naked flesh that was the younger man in front of him.

 He can see Barry’s interest starting to show between his legs but makes no move yet, simply motioning for the other man to get on the bed.

 Still curious, Barry obeys and glances over at him from where he was stretched out in the centre of the mattress.

 Len approaches slowly, placing his hands on the speedster’s thighs and pulling his legs apart before climbing between them.

 “What brought this on?” Barry asks, eyebrows raised but Len chooses to ignore him. The kid will learn in time.

 For now, he contented himself with massaging his hands against the insides of Barry’s thighs, and then lets them travel higher up to give his balls the same treatment.

 The younger man’s breath hitches as Len rubs at his sac and his legs automatically bend at the knee and part wider, putting himself entirely on display. Once again, Len has to struggle to keep his smile in check, but rewards his boyfriend by moving a hand to the quickly filling cock.

 “We should cancel more plans” Barry says as Len begins to stroke him, and pushes his upper body off the bed by his elbows.

 “Lie down Barry” Len orders “Hands against the board”

 Once again Barry’s surprise only lasts a fraction of a second before green eyes darken and he complies.

 “I’ll tie you up if we both didn’t know you’ll simply phase through when you’re excited” Len begins and can feel his sliver of disappointment reflected in his partner.

 “I won’t, I’ll try my best not to” Barry promises eagerly, but Len’s dismissed the idea already.

 “No. I like testing your control like this” He admits, allowing a small smirk as Barry swallows hard.

 “Okay?”  He tests out a little nervously, and Len is pleased again. Barry is right to be nervous after all.

 “Rules” He pushes on then “You can make as much noise as you want, but you are to stay in this exact position till I’m done with you”

 Barry blinks before nodding slowly, slightly hesitant, but willing to play along as he says “Yes… sir?”

 Len finds himself smirking again, leaning forward over Barry’s long torso and giving him a chaste kiss as he whispers “Len will do”

 Barry nods, gaze darting between Len’s eyes and lips as the older man remains half on top of him, before requesting softly “Kiss me again?”

 Len considers that for a second before obliging and pressing his lips against softer ones. Barry sighs into his mouth, parting his lips and brushing his tongue against Len’s invading one.

 The older man presses his lower body into Barry, fully aware that the rough fabric of his denim was brushing against the sensitive skin of his lover’s fully hard cock.

 The reaction is instant as Barry moans into his mouth, and Len takes the chance to bite gently into full lips.

 “No moving” He reminds, releasing the slightly swollen lips after a minute and is glad when Barry nods feverently .

 He then takes his time to move back down Barry’s body – hands, lips, teeth and tongue all rediscovering every inch of pale freckled flesh and playing with now hardened nipples, while the kid struggles to not press his body into each offered touch and remain still, almost failing when Len presses a finger against the rim of his asshole.   

 Len can feel Barry’s rim fluttering against his finger, ass already clenching in anticipation and he decides to take some more time to tease, letting his fingers skate around sensitive skin, every touch feather light.

“Please” Barry finally moans out, and knowing he’s got enough time to really make the younger man beg, Len obliges – finally grabbing the small bottle by the bed and coating his fingers in generous amounts of lube.

 His boyfriend sighs in relief at having a finger pushed into his asshole, and Len has to place a steadying hand against his hip to remind Barry to not move or attempt to fuck back and take his finger deeper.

 A small whine escapes the speedster, but he manages to hold himself still as Len’s second finger joins the first, and he begins to scissor them inside the tight hole.

 Barry’s biting his lip by the time Len adds a third finger though, and only lets out a shout of surprise when Len switches his lazy pace to suddenly nail the bundle of nerves deep inside the younger man.

 He hits that spot with his fingers a few more times before giving Barry another quick reminder to not move, while he shifted the hand holding down the lean body to wrap around the neglected cock instead.

 Barry stays still, panting heavily and losing himself in the waves of pleasure that’s hitting him from the rhythmic thrust of fingers inside him and the matching pace of Len’s hand around him.

 “Ready to cum yet?” Len questions after a few minutes of waiting for Barry to truly come undone.

 “Yeah…God’s yeah” Barry nods and finally, they were exactly where Len had wanted them to be all along.

 “Good” He acknowledges calmly “Now we wait seventeen minutes”

  It seems to take Barry a little time to process the words properly before he manages a horrified “What?”

 “You were seventeen minutes and twenty three seconds late Scarlet. So that’s how long you’re waiting to come” Len informs, tone firm.

 “You’re -” Barry loses his coherency there when Len chooses then to punctuate his words with another well aimed thrust of fingers against Barry’s prostrate.

  When he finds the words again, all he manages is a weak “You can’t be serious”

 “Sixteen minutes and forty eight seconds” Len says, proving his seriousness.

  Inside the next six minutes, Barry is a whining, moaning, desperate mess in front of Len.

 “Please, Please, Please. Len… Please” He’s pleading, the litany having started right around the time Len had taken Barry into his mouth and worked his tongue in all the right ways.

 But Len is nothing if he is not disciplined, and it was going to take more than a little begging to make him change his mind; besides Barry had kept him waiting, and this was entirely fair.

 “Eight minutes and twelve seconds” He offered as a simple reassurance, even as he mercilessly switched things up and began a prostrate massage instead.

  Now Barry was outright whimpering, tears sliding down his cheeks from the overload of sensation.

 “Please Len – please, at least fuck me” Barry begs and if Len wasn’t already painfully hard from taking his lover apart, that would have been all it took.

  In any case, his self control did not extend to the point where he could deny Barry _that_  ,and within the next forty seconds, he was naked waist down and rolling on a condom so he could line himself against Barry’s stretched out hole.

 Once he buried himself inside his lover though, he was surprised to notice Barry begin to vibrate around him. He was about to remind the younger man to not move, when he glanced up to green eyes meeting his gaze directly.

 Barry’s grip on the headboard was still white knuckled, and he was still biting his lip from trying not to cum, and suddenly Len understood that the vibration was entirely for his benefit. Barry was playing by the rules even now, accepting Len’s punishment and offering an apology at the same time.

 That’s apparently what it took for Len’s grip on his self control to start slipping, and he began fucking into his boyfriend in earnest; every thrust quick and hard, as he got closer to his own orgasm and kept Barry at the edge of his with a hand around his now impossibly sensitive cock.

 When the exact number of seconds were up, Len was almost as glad as Barry to be able to cum, not at all sure he could have held on any longer and not surprised in the slightest when his partner actually passed out.

 And later, when Barry finally comes to again, Len’s already cleaned them both up and is thumbing the tear tracks on the freckled face, smiling softly at the green eyes that find his gaze.

 He sees his smile returned, before leaning in to give Barry a gentle kiss and a whispered warning.

 “No more being late scarlet, or I’ll have to be more creative next time”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes* 
> 
> Kudos? Comments? More porn? What do you think? xx


End file.
